vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianno
Who is Julianno? Julianno is member of the Persönliche Leibstandarte (Personal Guard) of Imperial Waifu Army. He is a weird one. It all depends on how he's feeling. He won't talk to strangers easily. He has slight social anxiety. To cure that he drinks alcohol. It happens far too often. But when Julius is in good mood, he will talk to people and have a good laugh. Julius Endris Alfred Hans von Eberbach's Backstory Julius was born in Wetzlar, Hessen on the 10th of May 1899 by a Family related to the Herzog von Hessen-Nassau (Duke of Hessen-Nassau). The Father Andreas Peter von Eberbach, cousin of the Duke of Hessen-Nassau, and the Mother Anita Sophia Maria von Eberbach (Born Anita Sophia Maria Richter), daughter of a judge, possessed a House near the old Castle "Karlsmunt". Julius had two brothers, Friedrich Ernst Ferdinand Eugen von Eberbach and Erich Lothar Manfred von Eberbach, and was the youngest of the three. In 1902 his father went to fight in The Great War. Times were difficult for three brothers and it did not get better after their father had returned in 1905. The war had broken him. Julius always wanted to venture the world in future so at such young age he helped people around to make some money. He also helped his brothers to look after their ill father. Suddenly in 1911 his father passed away from heart attack and a year later his mother was involved in an incident. Julius took the loss of his parents very hard. Shortly after his mother had passed, he ran away. At the age of just 13, he made his way to Frankfurt. He stayed there for a couple of years, working as a joiner for furniture maker Michel Hornbach. In 1914 Julius set his eyes on the east. He got on a train and left Frankfurt. After visiting numerous towns and cities in the east, Julius had been amazed by Vilnius the most. He decided to stay there for some time, but not as long as he would've wanted. Julius then left to work in docks in Klaipeda. After couple years of working in Klaipeda, Julius knew that staying there won't do any good to him. So he got on a train and travelled west. In 1918 then reached Berlin. There Julius found a job and started working as a bartender. One night a beautiful but fearsome young lady came in. Her name was Elita Von Alfherzen, heir of the throne of The United Prussian and German Empire. After having a good conversation with Elita, Julius decided to settle down and make his career in military. He saw something in Elita. Something that would make Prussia and Germany the greatest empire Europe had ever seen. He started studying in Alfherzen Military Academy in 1922 and graduated in 1926. Then he enlisted in Elita's military. Julius and his brothers, Friedrich and Erich, were finally reunited. Julius is currently one of Elita's personal guards. Getting there wasn't easy. He had to go to front lines as a marine, where he got injured. After months of recovering, Julius started training to become a fighter pilot. Then something happened... He could not complete his training. After that Julius pledged his loyalty to Elita and swore to be her personal guard. Category:Waifus Category:Humans